Moments In-Between
by DarkHeart89
Summary: Jade and James were a mismatched pair, but that didn't mean there wasn't anything in-between them. Actually, there were a lot of moments - just not everyone saw them. Jades [A series of one-shots]. Various ratings. FT: James Diamond from Big Time Rush throughout.
1. N is for Night

Moments In-Between

Summary: Jade and James were a mismatched pair, but that didn't mean there wasn't anything in-between them. Actually, there were a lot of moments - just not everyone saw them.

Rating: T

Pairing: Jades [Jade West and James Diamond]

AN: SO, this was totally meant as a surprise present for AllOfMeHatesYou, but I totally ruined it, so now I have to get it done or else he'll probably be mad at me.. I'm always promising him stories and then I NEVER do them. The best part about this particular piece, is that it's continual and I can update at my leisure, because the prompts are very brief.

That's what I need. My attention span is very minimal these days, so the likelihood of me actually sitting down and updating a lengthy chapter for a story is slim to none, I'm sorry to say. So this will have to suffice for anyone who actually reads my stories.

BUT, this piece will be a continuous story of headcannons for Jades, little moments from RP's AllOfMeHatesYou and I have participated in, and just cute little things him and I have mustered up together when it comes to Jades. I'm REALLY going to enjoy this and hopefully you will too! It's an alphabetic series of one-shots [even if I might reuse letters and it WON'T be in order].

ONCE AGAIN, because I love the shit out of the schmuck, I must insist you read 'Jade's Big Time Revenge' because that is just amazing in itself. And/or check out his TVD story, because I read that too and I adore it! You're definitely missing out if you don't take my suggestion; I must to say. ;)

ANYWAY, sidenote to AllOfMeHatesYou: FEEL BETTER! xx

And to all of you: READ!

[OoOoOoO]

_Headcannon 1: Jade likes to be carried._

_Headcannon 2: James and Jade have VERY different nightly brushing rituals._

_Headcannon 3: Jade has a nurturing side._

_**Letter N is for Night.**_

It'd been a low-key evening for once, and Jade was nearly fallen asleep. She was comfortable and for once, insomnia wasn't riddling her mind. The presence of James' chest beneath her head may have been the leading cause behind that.

His eyes fell from the TV screen to his girl. Based on her half-lidded eyes and nose practically buried in his chest, she was pretty close to dozing off for the night. He grinned slightly; when Jade wasn't all glare-y and fierce, she was extremely adorable. Especially when her face was as relaxed as it was when she was near sleep.

"Babe?" He voiced hesitantly, raising one of his arms to brush hers. That caused some immediate movement and her eyes open suddenly, slightly bloodshot from the need for sleep.

Groggily, she debated answering. " - Mm-hm? Is the movie over or what?" He'd flipped on some strange comedy that she hadn't bothering paying a severe amount of attention to. She was much too tired from the pressing week at school. She lived for the weekends - that's when she saw James the most after all.

He chuckled. "Yeah, just ended. You wanna head to bed or are you just going to trap me all night?" He murmured as a tease, watching her face screw up. She batted at him and pushed off of his chest to sit up, hunching over to gather her bearings.

But suddenly she turned things on him and looked to him rather tiredly, throwing her arms up. "Carry me." She demanded. He arched an eyebrow.

"You have legs! The bedroom is literally around the corner, you can carry yourself!" He insisted, pulling a face. She was so lazy when it got late. He'd driven to her this particular time because she hadn't wanted to drive [even if it had been at night; her preference for driving] to his.

So she naturally didn't accept that answer and collapsed back onto his chest, re-curling instinctively. "Then don't expect me to go anywhere." Jade was stubborn, she /would/ get her way.

"Jade!" He called out, a groan following. His girlfriend was so - he didn't even HAVE a proper word to describe her sometimes! Defiant little minx.. "Get up!" He prodded her side and although that made her jump, she didn't make any attempt to move. He was tired too!

In defeat, he wrapped an arm around her back and leant forward to sweep an arm under the bend of her knees, tugging her into a bridal style hold on his lap. "The things I do for you.." He muttered, huffing as he got to his feet quite easily [Jade was a light-weight in comparison to the things he lifted at the gym] and trailed down the hall to her bedroom.

Jade was holding a rather victorious grin for getting her way and got comfortable in his arms, no matter how short the ride was. She had a tendency to usually get her way with him. He certainly got his way a large percent of the time when he pulled his pout. Something about him was incredibly irresistible when he did that. It was unfair. She had to find her hold on him sometimes.

He /was/ leading her to her bed, but she was quick to voice her objection. "Bathroom." He looked at her in annoyance. He wasn't her personal shuttle room-to-room. "What? You're not the only one who takes good care of their personal hygiene." Some nights she would skip brushing her teeth simply out of exhaustion. James ensured that he never forgot. Then again, he was obsessed with his appearance like a good little pretty boy - she rarely ever expected anything less.

James stared at her like she'd fully transformed into a demon in his arms as he turned around and stalked over to the bathroom instead, setting her down. "You're welcome, your majesty!" He rolled his eyes, searching around for the toothbrush he kept here. That proved to be rather hard when he continued to scour through cabinets and drawers, but to no avail.

However, Jade, ignored his little comment and went straight for her toothbrush, which she located quite easily. She was hiding a smirk. She'd slightly rearranged her bathroom, so there was a reason why he was having trouble finding his belongings.

He continued to trumpet around in frustration, searching and stubbornly not asking Jade. He /would/ find it himself, but he didn't know where to look! Why did she move everything around?! Finally, he whirled around to look at his girlfriend. "Where'd you put my toothbrush?" He was partially convinced she'd hidden it for her own amusement.. she'd admitted to being a masochist on more than one occasion.

"Check the cabinet behind you." She paused her brushing to speak to him, eyes full of mirth. He sent her a look.

"I already did that!" He threw open the particular cabinet yet again and eyed around. "I see NOTH -"

"Behind the cough syrup." She supplied once more, knowing very well where she'd put it.

He released a huffy breath and pushed the cough syrup aside. "There is STILL nothing h -" His voice faded off and he went silent. Her eyes traveled to him and she smirked. She took his silence as the fact he found it, because suddenly his green toothbrush was locked firmly in his fist.

She leant down to spit and smirked. "I told you so."

Now he was slightly grumpy as he washed off his toothbrush, searching in the same cabinet. "Yeah, well where's the mouth -" Suddenly, a hand came out of no where and slammed the bottle down onto the counter. " - wash." He finished, eyeing her menacingly. He searched around for a plastic Dixie cup and filled it a fourth of the way, mumbling disgruntled words as he did.

But, Jade found something wrong with what he was doing. "Why are you using mouth wash /first/?" She asked while he tipped back the mouthwash and swished it around.

Obviously she'd be skeptical. Normal people used mouthwash /after/ they were done brushing - that's how life worked. Then again, she held plenty of prejudice and judgment when it came to how people did things - unless it was /her/ way after all.

James wrinkled his nose and spat out the liquid. "Who wants to dirty their toothbrush? A stinky mouth makes a stinky toothbrush and that's just gross!"

"You literally scrub your teeth and your toothbrush at the same time with tooth paste, unless you haven't brushed for weeks, I doubt your toothbrush will come out looking and smelling like a warzone." She remarked with a scoff.

"Hey, these are FACTS! If you want a stinky tooth brush, be my guest!"

"I'm perfectly content with my lovely tooth brush, thank you."

She set it back inside its holder and turned. "Coming to bed Mr. Hygiene or are you going to take a million years to finish cleaning the rest of yourself as well?" Now he was /really/ grumbly because she was mocking him and that so wasn't cool.

James didn't answer and held his head high as he began to brush himself, sending her daggers through the mirror. Once again, Jade rolled her eyes and padded over to him, leaning up on her toes, clasping her hands on his shoulders. Considering he didn't object, she pressed a kiss to his cheek. "I'll be waiting." And she turned and left.

Jade may have continued to be a nuisance when she hid his mouthwash and his toothbrush all of the time after that.

[OoOoOoO]

"Out of the way, Steve!" Steve was being a bumbling pest in the kitchen. Her mother had decided to spend the night at her boyfriend's, as she often did, and she was once again left to do a majority of the housework and the Pekingnese wasn't making it any easier.

"Ugh, you disobedient squirm." She snapped at the dog and once again kicked at him lightly. She shoved various items back into the fridge and snatched the brownie she'd set on the counter. "Come on, into the living room if you're going to be a gank." The brunette led the hyperactive animal through the doors and probably would have screamed.

/Probably/ would have, had the the intruder occupying her couch been someone she didn't know. Thankfully, it was only James - pretty much collapsed and looking exhausted. He even had a pillow over his head, but she could recognize those arms /very/ easily.

She was quick enough to crouch down and keep a firm hold on Steve's collar so he didn't go racing over to disturb him. Based on his state, he wouldn't appreciate it and Steve had a tendency to be a little overzealous with his saliva. "Down." She ordered and he complied unwillingly, taking a seat on the carpet with a whimper. "Den." He slowly got up and trotted off to /his/ room, looking sullen as he did so. Poor little attention whore..

Recently, she'd attempted to train Steve and it was paying off. Normally, he would NEVER have listened to her commands. He was a consuming little squirm.

The brunette made a quick snack out of the brownie she'd snagged and slowly walked over to him. It was nearly ten and he'd just gotten over. She was well aware of the extensive training he was doing for Dancing with the Stars. He'd been coming home /a lot/ lately, with the tired look and trudge-y stance. This was no different.

She wiggled her butt onto the small strip of couch unoccupied and arched over to raise the pillow from over his face, causing him to peek open his eyes only a millimeter to stare at her. He looked so adorably tired. "Tired?" She asked and set the object aside, leaning down and pressing a quick kiss to his lips.

"Mm-hm." He hummed in response and turned his head, burying his head in his raised arm. Well, he couldn't exactly sleep on her couch all night, and she doubted he'd want to; it wasn't the most comfortable piece of furniture she'd ever owned. A bed was /much/ preferred and she knew that.

"Come on." She found his wrists and pulled him to his feet, waking him up just enough to lead him down the hall to her room. He was a tired baby; she would hold her tongue and harsh attitude for the night.

He found the rest of his way when he went for her bed as soon as they entered the room, star-fishing in the center and maneuvering his way up to bury his head in a pillow. It actually made a smile spread across her face.

She disappeared into her closet to search through his area he had to find a shirt and a clean pair of boxers for him to switch into, but by the time she came back - he was passed out and making little puffing breaths. It wasn't rocket science to know he was dead passed out.

Jade walked back over to the bed, setting the clothes down on her night table as she slowly tugged the bedspread out from beneath his body and draped it over him, but only up to his waist.

She'd pester him in the morning - when he had the energy to fight back. He'd be the one getting up to get her coffee. But that didn't stop her from snapping a few pictures of him all asleep.

She'd post plenty of them on TheSlap later in the night.

[OoOoOoO]

AN: That's TWO in ONE. It won't usually be that way, but this was a special first chapter occasion. Hopefully this will suffice until my next update - because this is a rare Wednesday update!

Reviews are my life; don't kill me.

- Nat


	2. M is for Monday Nights

Moments In-Between

Summary: Jade and James were a mismatched pair, but that didn't mean there wasn't anything in-between them. Actually, there were a lot of moments - just not everyone saw them.

Rating: T

Pairing: Jades [Jade West and James Diamond]

AN: Update already?! What is this treachery?! Just kidding - actually, I'm writing a lot of these in advance when I have time and posting them at certain times. I had to keep this one more secretive or else AllOfMeHatesYou would have harped on me to finish, ;)

So once again - just a reminder! These are /short/ prompts. So they'll only be 1-1.5 K most likely. It'll only be more if it's dual prompts OR if I'm feeling extremely generous. And I was SO generous this time around. BE LUCKY!

Keep the reviews coming! Especially anyone has any ideas, just suggest them to me through a PM or a review - I like ideas, even if I have a decent-sized list currently.

AND now I'm going to start responding to my reviews. Might as well considering this is long lasting as a story.

**everynameistaken****: And I'll clarify on that. Only SOME of these are RP events - and yes, this is in a story world. AllOfMeHatesYou and I RP Jade and James together on social media. We develop headcannons together and some of these are those, while some of them are from direct moments. This particular piece is something I thought of and James has complied with the things I've posted about it, so yes - it is. And yes, they are cute sessions. ^_^ I'm very lucky to have the best RP partner I could possibly ask for. He's an AMAZING James! **

**And Jade DOES come across as a grunch, though she isn't. The way I portray her is that she has this hidden sweet side that she saves for James. She DOES really love them and their love is very real and genuine. I'm proud of them.**

**AllOfMeHatesYou****: Haha, why should I reply to you, ;) You'll review every time. BUT THANKS! 3 Bet you were unsuspecting of this update, :***

READ!

[OoOoOoO]

_M is for Monday Nights, because Dancing with the Stars can be very troubling.._

_Week One:_

"Jade, honestly, why do we have to watch this?" James asked his girlfriend in this desperate, annoyed tone? He couldn't understand why she would have wanted to watch LAST season, considering he was on it after all, but this one? He just didn't get it.

"Because." She was in the kitchen getting a bowl of popcorn for the show in a few minutes. She needed a little sustenance, no matter how hard it was going to be to stomach Peta on this particular night.

To catch up, a few months prior [it had been a very long three months, give or take] for the both of them; whereas James was the one doing all of the tasking physical assertion of the dancing, Jade was the one having to watch him being 'alluded to' in a false relationship with Peta Murgatramp. And not only that, but Peta blatantly had had feelings for /her/ man and under no circumstances, would that ever be okay.

She could handle a lot of things, but someone moving in on her man was NOT one of them; especially by that Australian piece of trash. She had nothing on Jade and she would ALWAYS know that. Let's face it, Jade was the best James would ever get, and vice versa. They both clung to that idea rather well.

During that time, there had been many fights about what had gone on during the show and a handful of little breakups that had resulted in a few things.. But now that the show was long over and James was only seeing Peta occasionally, and not in disgustingly intimate formats, Jade and James slipped into their usual calm pattern once more.

They were both thankful for that. For the longest time, Jade had felt she'd been losing ALL of her sanity [not that she had had a lot to begin with] and James had felt like he just couldn't handle Jade. And they'd both shared the fear that the other was losing feelings for the other.

James was thankful for the experience, because it had been different and had been a lot different than just working with his friends in the studio and on tours, but he was not thankful nor would he ever appreciate the side of Jade he'd bore witness to during that time.

So basically - Jade was watching to mock Peta. It shouldn't have come as a surprise; she hated her so much. It had actually become a weekly thing where on Monday's she would head onto TheSlap and tweet her thoughts on all of the performances. Most of the nights, she'd attended, but that hadn't stopped her from rapidly tweeting and expressing her anger through them all.

Most of the time, she would applaud James in them and HIS good work, while putting down his partner. Or she'd mock Peta for being the reason why they hadn't gotten better scores, blaming her choreography or poor teaching skills. One Mirror Ball trophy or not, she was still a shitty dancer in Jade's opinion. Flexibility didn't equal skills.

Jade had taken two straight years of the SAME dance. That salsa that they'd done together [she could rant about how disgustingly close they'd gotten for hours], would have nothing on something she could put together. She was a pro with salsa and with dancing in general. She'd taken a handful of classes involving it.

Sure, acting would always be her first and foremost major, but dancing was a good little sideline activity she liked to do; and not competitive dancing, either - just classes. The brunette considered herself pretty damn good.

"Because why?" He continued to whine, propping his feet up on her coffee table. He'd came to hers for this, because if she was going to go spastic like she had when /he/ was dancing, he really didn't want any of his belongings broken. Mrs. Knight would wring both of their necks if she did anything.

Finally she showed up and set the bowl on the couch, clambering into his lap as she usually did. She had this thing about sitting on him, but he was far more comfortable than any couch in his house, hers, or anywhere else. She was quite affectionate behind closed doors. "Because." She answered repetitively and leant forward to get her popcorn.

James glared at her and reached a hand to snag some, but that was quickly smacked away. "Hey!" He whined and rubbed at the top of his hand shrewdly, his glare deepening. "First you won't give me a solid reason on /why/ you want to watch this, and now you won't even share the popcorn? I don't like this!" He began to pout, furrowing his eyebrows cutely.

That was the problem. He knew her damn weakness and he /knew/ it was that damn pout that got her every time.

Grudgingly, she held the popcorn out for him to a grab handful and exhaled. "I just - want to watch. It makes sense to bring back my Monday night commentary from last season. It was entertaining for some people." Now James definitely knew Jade better than that and that wasn't the reason.

But he decided to not say anything about it just yet. She would prove his point in a few minutes, as soon as they zoomed in on Peta.

It was only a few minutes in when they went through all of the competitors and their dance partners, when suddenly Peta and Tommy came into view and he physically felt Jade stiffen in his arms. It wasn't hard to feel when she was still plastered on top of him.

HA, point proven.

He laid his chin on her shoulder, though not quite tearing her eyes from the screen. "Babe, you're not just watching this to get all freaky when Peta comes on, right?" The way her fingers were making furious taps against her Pearphone in the form of some kind of TheSlap Update puzzled him. He had to squint to see, but it was clear she was doing her best to hide the update from his eyes.

"Hm?" She murmured, clicking post before finally addressing him. "What? No! God, don't be stupid. I wouldn't do something so trivial." She waved a dismissive hand and although that may have irritated him on a normal basis, he was a tad bit more curious about what she had posted.

So slyly, he pulled out his own phone and brought up her profile on TheSlap, in clear text it said,

'_TheSlap Update: A few minutes into the next season of Dancing with the Stars and Peta already looks like a sleazy leprechaun. It's not even March. If I wanted to see an unattractive St. Patrick's Day outfit, I'd wait for the holiday. Not impressed._

He wasn't honestly surprised - he never was. Frankly, this was pretty tame. The things she said last year made these few statements sound like compliments. She could really pack a punch with words [he knew that all too well, sometimes].

"Oh really?"

"Really." She answered in an annoyed tone, scowling. She was doing her best to hide what she was doing and act like she was genuinely interested in the show, but the problem was - James knew her too well.

"Then explain the whole stiffening thing." He retorted knowingly, feeling smug with himself.

"I'm not stiffening!"

"Oh, AND you clench your jaw!"

Jade swung her head around to fixate a negatively smoldering look on him. "I do NEITHER of those things." Snapping her head back around to continue to watch. Someone else was on - someone she didn't care about insulting, she left it and went back to TheSlap.

James rolled his eyes at her being so obstinate, and pulled his phone back up and read word-for-word from the screen. "A few minutes into the next season of Dancing with the Stars and Peta already looks like a sleazy leprechaun. It's not even -"

Her hand came out of nowhere and snatched the device out of his hands, looking at him accusingly. "Are you stalking my page?!" He reacted quickly and launched an arm out to jostle her for the phone.

"You give me no choice! Being all mysterious with the reasons for watching the show! And it's not like I don't know! I /know/ you hate Peta, Jade, but she's my friend! That should mean something!" James barked at her in frustration, furrowing his eyebrows. Okay, he admitted that the blonde could be a bit - straight-forward with her approach and she clearly was fond of him, but that didn't mean he needed to hear about Jade's hatred 24/7. "Now give me back my phone!"

She whirled on him with that stone-cold look she always sent him whenever he backed up Peta somewhat. "Yeah, and did she respect the fact that I was your girlfriend the entire time?! Did the production team of Dancing with the Stars EVER respect that fact that maybe you DIDN'T want you girlfriend to feel inadequate every week when they falsified some relationship with you and that gank?! NO! None of them did!"

"Jade - " He tried to break up her rant, but once he got her going - it was incredibly hard to stop her.

"Did they make it easy when I demanded tickets to every show?! NO! NO THEY DIDN'T! BECAUSE THEY WERE TOO BUSY TRYING TO MAKE SURE THAT THE WORLD KNEW THAT YOU AND PETA MURGATROYD WERE AN ITEM AND I WAS GETTING IN THE WAY OF THEIR PRECIOUS PLAN!" She practically screamed and he had to calm her down some way. Because he knew the mood she got into after this.. And it wasn't a good one.

He tightened his arms around her and held her to him, pressing his nose into her neck and just trying to show her some affection to get her to stop. Finally, after an eternity, he heard her breathing even out and she relaxed against him. His girlfriend finally wasn't as stiff as a board - which he appreciated.

Testily.. he said, "Can I have my phone back now?"

"No."

"Please?"

"No. It's in my shirt, good luck reaching for it." She made a face, still disgruntled. She always got so upset about this..

He pressed a kiss to the soft flesh and leant his head back, sending her a sly smirk. "As if that will stop me." And that brief flash of a smile made him inwardly sigh in relief.

These Monday's weren't going to be easy.

_Week 2_

"I can't believe you dragged me to this." Jade grumbled, crossing her arms stiffly. He had been invited by Peta to attend this next show and naturally, he brought Jade no matter how grumpy she'd become because of it.

"Come on, it's a good show." He nudged her to try and brighten her spirit, draping an arm around her shoulders. Sometimes she could be a gank.. and sometimes she could be really sweet. Right now was the gank-y part of her personality peeking through! "You watched it last Monday."

"Yeah, well, I didn't have to see her making goo-goo eyes at you while she was being interviewed by Tom." That was what she was really mad about. She hated having to remain by his side while they spoke, but she refused to be anything but diligent about this situation. Peta was definitely someone she could NOT trust to be alone with James anymore.

He was too damn polite sometimes.

James looked at her like she'd sprouted devil horns. "Jade, that /didn't/ happen." She was just seeing things now. She had a bit of an overactive imagination sometimes.

Jade looked out to the dance floor, looking even more annoyed than before. "No. It happened. I saw it. It always happens." And this is where she showed her small bits of insecurity. James know they existed just by the fleeting tone of her voice.

He pressed a kiss to the side of her head in attempt to reassure her, muttering in her ear. "Well, even if that /did/ happen, she's not the girl I'm with, is she?"

"She /NEVER/ will be!" She spine-ily replied, venom dripping from her voice. "She should get that through her thick, slutty skull."

He looked at her with an exhausted, not-so-happy expression. He was good friends with Peta - he didn't like hearing her getting bashed ANOTHER week's worth.

For now, Jade gave in. "Fine - I'll shut up.. But if she sends you even ONE more look, I will stuff a knife so far up her cellulite filled ass, that she'll be tasting metal for weeks!" She snapped in threat.

James was pretty sure /he/ could taste metal after that one.

_Week 3_

Let's just say that James did NOT plan on accepting any more invitations to go to Dancing with the Stars any time soon.. Because he would have to bring Jade or she'd go ballistic - again. And he'd rather not gain anymore-negative press about his girlfriend's clear hatred for his friend.

For once - he was extending the olive branch and allowing Jade over at the Crib to watch. But that didn't mean he hadn't taken the time to warn all of his friends about her coming over. They had been more than happy to flee, even Mrs. Knight and Katie.

Now they just had the place to themselves and he was kind of relieved. Even if so far, Jade had mocked EVERY dance. She tended to target Sadie, Bethany, and Janel the most [Peta of course being the TOP person she picked at].

She voiced her complaints very loudly when both Bethany and Janel received all 10's. And James had to leave the room and evacuate to the bathroom for a minute just so she'd stop her complaining. Honestly, she hated EVERYONE on the show, well - minus Alfonso and Jonathan. He didn't get why she liked Jonathan, he was unattractive AND an awful dancer. At least Alfonso was exuberant and a lively thing to watch.

It got worse once he began to read through her TheSlap Updates all the way through Peta and Tommy's brief minute performance and afterwards.

_TheSlap Update: I love the flip of her dress every time she turns - it gives us a GREAT view of her non-existent ass._

_TheSlap Update: Tommy's eyes physically scare me. But what's even worse is Peta's fish eyes._

_TheSlap Update: How cute, she thinks she looks really good tonight. She's wrong._

_TheSlap Update: Bet she misses James athleticism and naturally good looks. SUCKS - FOR - HER._

_TheSlap Update: She looks like a duck wearing lipstick - I hate ducks._

_TheSlap Update: The most authentic part of that was the drugs in Chong's system. Peta's one hundred percent SILICON. I wonder if I could get the number of her plastic surgeon, specifically so I NEVER recommend them to anyone._

_TheSlap Update: Pfft, he only gave them a ten out of pity. I hope they like the number, it's the ONLY time they'll EVER get it. There's a reason why he's a guest judge._

And the last one was just random and mean:

_TheSlap Update: I hope Peta chokes._

After their performance, Jade had gotten even grumpier; even more grumpy than she'd been for many weeks. He was pretty sure it was the fact Tommy was actually decent for a grandpa and it was sinking in to her mind.

But suddenly she pulled out her Pearphone and was once again, speedily typing.

"Now what're you doing?" He asked, though he felt he would regret it.

"Oh nothing. Just voting for the switch-up."

"Who're you voting for her with?" He wasn't regretting it; actually - he was quite curious as to whom she wanted to stick Peta with. He peeked his head over her shoulder to explore.

"I'm debating. Jonathan or that what's his face, - Cheryl's partner." She finally answered after some time, pursing her lips in thought; either REALLY bad dancer, but attractive face [even if he was gay], OR older, straight guy with muffin-y abs and ALSO a really bad dancer. She was stuck.

James raised an eyebrow. He saw what she was trying to do, obviously. He was trying to stick her with the BAD dancers and those were definitely the two worst guys! Had the boxer not gone home that night, she probably would have voted for Peta to go with him. "I thought you liked Jonathan."

"Mm, sure. But giving Murgatramp a bad dancer, AND a gay guy she can't flirt with? Pfft, priceless. She'd have a terrible week without her precious Chong."

"Jade.."

"Okay fine, I'll vote for her to be with what's his face."

"He's not any better."

"You're no fun."

_Week 4_

Until now, James had believed that ALL of the other weeks had been quite awful. The first week had been a test and she'd been pretty easy to calm down. The second week he'd made the mistake of taking her with him to the live show and endured her complaining all evening. And the third, she was just graphic and cruel and - nuts. But this?

This was no comparison; not even slightly.

He'd been fooled into believing she was going to be in a good mood that night, when her favorite, Jonathan, had come on and danced a dedication to Mean Girls. Jade was fond of Mean Girls. It was one of the only movies he'd actually watch with her that they shared a sort of interest in together [normally it was all gore-y, freaky horror movies].

And then she'd even given Bethany a little clap once hers was done. He'd ignored her small snort that had elicited when they'd showed Peta's outfit at the beginning, but - now? She was full blast Murgahater.

He was eyeing even more updates:

_TheSlap Update: How cute, she thinks she can pull off that outfit. _

_TheSlap Update: Funny thing about Chong, maybe, had he NOT gotten involved with illegal substances, he wouldn't have gotten thrown in jail! HIS FAULT! Zero sympathy. I'm actually laughing._

_TheSlap Update: I hope Chong is aware he motorboated a REALLY good pushup and mash up of Kleenex._

_TheSlap Update: That Jive was about as lively as my noseless uncle's trip to the bathroom. Wait, scratch that. That's definitely more lively than anything THEY could do. Bad comparison. Sorry, Uncle._

At one point, he stopped reading because it was just getting incessant and he shut off his phone and watched, despite the little angry noises Jade would make whenever she disapproved of something. But he was, at least somewhat thankful that she wasn't voicing her opinions aloud to him. That probably would have made HIM angry.

But he then realized something when there was probably twenty seconds left of her performance. THEY got to be the judges, that night. They got to place a vote. Oh no.

He didn't even bother looking as to what she was doing, he quickly launched himself onto her and stole her Pearphone out of his hands. Oh he'd caught her redhanded. He stretched his arm up all the way as she fought him for her phone, squinting at the screen to see that she had clicked the option of '1 out of 10' and James wasn't going to allow that to happen - no matter how little her vote would count in comparison to the millions that were probably voting.

"JAMES!" She screeched and batted at him rather viciously, something she'd feel bad about later, but right now - she just wanted her phone so she could hit the damn send button!

Just to be a dick, he clicked the option of 10 and send it in, and forced her to helplessly watch. An animalistic sound escaped her throat and she ceased fighting, sitting back on her knees and just looking at him like he'd stabbed her.

"Jade.." He didn't like that look. That look meant trouble! He didn't want to die tonight! He wasn't usually scared of his girl.. but this was becoming a little worrying. "Babe.. you okay?"

"Give me my phone."

"What're you going to do with your phone?"

"Give me my phone."

"What - are you going to do - with your phone?"

"…"

James continued to gaze at her with a sort of fear. "Babe, I couldn't let you -"

"No." She cut him off stubbornly, pressing her lips together in a fine, angry line. "You could. One vote wouldn't have done SHIT if they were so good. You stole my chance." It had been more for satisfaction than anything.

" - I'm sorry?"

"Apology SO not accepted. Now give me my phone back or I'll eat you, and you won't like it."

That sly smirk returned to its rightful place on his face. "I might like it."

That didn't work so well this time around. She ended up getting her phone back - but they sat in relative silence while they watched the end of the show, Jade's disappoint growing when Peta and Tommy were declared safe.

If only they could go home already, she thought bitterly.

After the show concluded and Betsey and Tony were sent home, Jade got up from her spot on the couch and went to retire to bed, when James stopped her by launching a hand out to grasp her wrist. "Jade." He said in a stern tone.

"James." She said in an emotionless way, turning around and yanking her hand harshly out of his grip, crossing her arms. She was being SUCH a baby about this situation. It was just ONE vote, but he wasn't going to say that. Then he'd be in the doghouse for even longer.

Not that he found what he did wrong. It was a little immature, sure, but so was her commenting on Peta ALL of the time during EVERY show. He didn't feel the slightest bit guilty for hoping that Peta went home /soon/. At least then, Jade wouldn't be so ill tempered every Monday. Peta wasn't the one had to first-handedly deal with EVERY Monday. Jade had just become harder and harder to console as the slew of Monday's had continued.

"Do you hate me?"

There was silence, before a shuffled, "No." escaped her lips.

"You have to admit I get tired of seeing you trash Peta on TheSlap every week."

"So?"

"It's irritating, Jade. She's my friend."

"Uh-huh."

He sent her a look. "Are you even listening to me?"

"Clearly." She spoke in a near growl.

He frowned at her. "Jade, could you just PLEASE lighten up about this and about her every Monday? Or else I'm not going to be able to continue watching it with you and I know you don't like freaking out by yourself! And Cat refuses to watch it with you."

Jade scoffed a little, glancing down towards the ground. "She always cries.."

"See! Now, do you want me to watch it with you every week or don't you?" He raised an eyebrow, laying out the ultimatum.

More silence erupted before she answered. " - Yes."

"Then please, for me, go a LITTLE easier on her! You don't have to love her, or even act like you do, just - a little less could go a long way, ya know?" He shrugged.

Her nose wrinkled in his way that usually meant that she was going to start arguing with him, before it sagged back to normal formation and she looked at him. "Fine."

Sometimes he thanked any god out there that she had a soft spot for him, or he swore he'd be long buried in his grave.. ESPECIALLY after EVERY Monday. If she didn't do it, the stress of that day of the week would.

[OoOoOoO]

AN: I thought this one was a more entertaining piece! And as you can see - I really got into it, xD Four thousand words. I feel so proud of myself. AND on a week day! :O What is this?!

Hope you enjoyed!

Reviews are my life; don't kill me.


	3. T is for Trees

Moments In-Between

Summary: Jade and James were a mismatched pair, but that didn't mean there wasn't anything in-between them. Actually, there were a lot of moments - just not everyone saw them.

Rating: T

Pairing: Jades [Jade West and James Diamond]

AN: Woo, chapter three. This is a lot of progress for me - but once again, my inspiration is rather diligent about reminding me to write some more. ^_^ It's like a trip down memory lane, for AllOfMeHatesYou and I. A really pleasant trip!

The next few might be on the shorter side, because I went a bit crazy with the Monday topic [I have some STRONG feelings for Ms. Murgatramp; it's a problem.] Anyway, I hope you enjoy this upcoming one, and considering I forgot to advertise last time..

Make sure to read AllOfMeHatesYou's, "Jade's Big Time Revenge". It's an AMAZING story, five chapters long [so far], and just a glorious read. And make sure to leave a review too, because it's just too good to NOT comment on.

**AllOfMeHatesYou: This time you're the only one who reviewed, so you GET a response whether you like it or not, :P But I can't go long extensions without updating for you. You're the best support, ^_^ **

**Hey, this particular update was your idea, remember? :P ENJOY! xx**

^ Thank him for updates. I wouldn't be doing ANY without his pressing and inspiration. I wouldn't have any of this without him, 3

Read!

[OoOoOoO]

_T is for Trees_

"Now how exactly are we supposed to get up there?" James asked cluelessly as he looked up at the skyscraper-like location of Jade's bedroom. They were at her father's house and it seems she had chosen to take refuge there for the night. It'd become a common habit for her to switch between the two every other night. He wasn't exactly sure /why/ she had to switch so often, unless her tolerance for the individuals were /that/ small, but usually they took the front door whenever they were at her house.

Jade had claimed multiple times that that wasn't an option. It was past midnight after all and her curfew was eleven. Her father had probably been sitting up in their massive living room, waiting to spring on her like a predatory animal. She swore he sought out for the things she didn't do well enough for his liking.

The brunette looked towards him with a raised eyebrow. "Well neither of us have super powers that grant us the ability to /fly/ up to my room, so unless you want to sleep out here all night, I'd suggest we climb my tree." That's what she always did, anyway.

She had come home late countless times. This wasn't her first rodeo. And most of the time, surprisingly, she got away with it. Just so long as she was quiet.

Now, she knew her boyfriend's track record and she knew he could be quite clumsy. Him and his three other bumbling idiots for friends had a tendency to break anything. The last thing she wanted was him breaking his ass while he fell out of her tree. She'd be a little watchful.

James looked up at the tree, finding the idea unappealing. It was as if he knew his own fate already. What happens if fell on his gorgeous face? A face like his could NOT be donning bruises under any circumstances.

"Well that is unless you're scared. In that case we can take the drive /all/ the way back to the Palm Woods, if it's a problem." Jade baited him, folding her arms with an absent shrug. Emasculating him was the perfect encouragement - he'd reacted quite interestingly to doing feminine squats at the gym once - she wouldn't even speak about his reaction to that, even if it had been quite comical.

He was adamant about never going to the gym with her at the same time ever again.

His head swerved to the side and he scoffed. "Me? Scared? No way! The guys and I climb things, uh.." He was fumbling for a fraction to use as a reference. "Half the size of this!" He gestured to the tree, looking confident with his finding.

She snorted, staring at the pretty boy in disbelief. "I think you were looking for 'twice as big as this', sweetheart." She corrected rather smugly, her lip curling. Sometimes his stupidity was cute; sometimes his stupidity was entertaining; right now, it was just entertaining.

"Yeah well, that was what I meant!" He lamely tossed back, but was quick to divert the subject. "So are we going to stand here all night and wait for your dad to find us, or are we going to climb your tree?" He rubbed his hands together in anticipation, masking all of his fear out of possibly marking his handsome face.

"After you, idiot." She murmured once he got to moving towards the tree, a comment he thankfully didn't catch. It's not that she was looking forward to watching him fall on his ass, because she'd have to nurse him once it was all said and done, but she might find it a little funny when her point was proven.

He unsteadily found grooves in the bark, grooves that she indefinitely marked or made over time of climbing the tree. He didn't have that same familiarity she did, he just have plenty of strength on his side. Him and the guys weren't exactly avid climbers - even if they used to do a decent amount back in Minnesota in the spring. He just tried to channel his experience from /that/ time.

Quickly, he hoisted himself up and found the first few steps easy, climbing up rapidly. Actually, he even spared a look over his shoulder down at Jade, who was annoyingly right underneath him. "HA, look at my - progress." His face fell when it seemed she was doing fine and not struggling. He hadn't done any - yet, but then he happened to notice how far the supporting branch was from the main portion of the trunk he'd climbed.

He pursed his lips in confusion. "Jade? Exactly /how/ am I supposed to get over there?"

She rolled her eyes and leveled herself up next to him. "Jump. You're supposed to jump over onto the branch. Unless you're three hundred pounds and a dead weight, there's no way you won't be able to make it."

Now he was getting slightly cautious. Well, /more/ cautious than before. If he fell jumping, he'd /really/ land on his face. He made a little girlish noise that drew Jade's attention and as entertaining as the entire ruse had been, the look on his face was a pure terrified look.

"James, it's nothing. I'll show you, okay? You're not going to fall." She pressed a hand to his shoulder, before she clambered onto the sturdiest portion of the trunk, just above James where she teetered a little, but leapt over onto the large branch with ease, almost.

She landed safely into a crouched position onto the branch. She stood carefully and stood posed, crossing her arms. "Come on, it's safe. If I can do it, you're more than capable." Her voice hissed over into his ear, but went out the other. He was still petrified of falling and hurting his face!

"James." Jade spoke a bit slower, growing irritated with his lack of response. "Just jump. Come on. I don't have /all/ night to wait for you to find your balls." Now it was /his/ turn to send her a glare, something she so often did to him. "My dad'll come out and then my ass will be on the line because of you; JUMP!"

James was busy mentally preparing himself and remembering if he had a will or not. He'd want someone to kill him if he ever lost his precious face.

'_And to Kendall, I leave my collection of hair products, because he's going to need them with what /he/ has to work with, and to Logan, I leave..' _James' thoughts were abruptly cut off when Jade's sharp snap of his name dragged him out.

"JAMES!" He looked to her expectantly, still fearful. "You'll be fine - I promise. It's a small jump." Sometimes she wished the angles of the branches of her tree were a bit more cooperative. His uncertainly vanished for a small period of time; wanting to appear overwhelming masculine in front of his girl, no doubt.

He sucked in a quick breath, his prayers forgotten as he took a great launch off of where he was and rather ungracefully landed next to Jade, a small shriek escaping his lips as he nearly thought he missed!

Jade looked down at him, all curled up with his eyes squeezed shut, teeth clenched. God, he was so pathetic sometimes. She crouched down next to him, looking unimpressed. "James."

"Am I dead yet?" He murmured his face still screwed up.

"We both will be if you don't get your ass in my room!" She got up and turned, leaning over to slip open her window. She always left the latches unlocked before she left so she could drop inside at her leisure. Climbing up the tree only to find that her window was locked would have been a monumental waste of time.

She arched a leg inside, straddling the windowsill, when James decided to not look and pushed in after her, sending them both tumbling down onto the carpet. Jade released a disgruntled breath when he was collapsed on top of her, her arm bent at an uncomfortable angle as she laid there, with his mass of muscle on top of her.

He raised his head to send down to her a very sheepish grin. "Hey babe!" The unpredictable portion of their trip to her room was over, so he was cool.

"James." She said his name in that slow, agitated tone again.

"Yeah?"

"Mind getting off of me?" She grumbled, tugging at her arm from beneath her and flexing the muscle unhappily. He was restricting her movement.

He complied, as if suddenly realizing their position, rolling onto his back next to her. She sat up and shook out her arm to get the blood flowing once more, looking down at him. "We're /definitely/ going to the Palm Woods next time."

[OoOoOoO]

So James had had rather a bright idea, thinking that maybe - just maybe, surprising Jade later in the night with his presence would be a good idea! And it would be sort of romantic, climbing up that tree to see his girl, like some kind of warped Romeo and Juliet thing. Well, he thought it was a good idea.

And the guys might have caused a bit of trouble at the Palm Woods - and he was kind of wanting to avoid the inevitable. Originally, he'd snuck out to the beach to do a bit of surfing, but then he realized that he'd have to go /back/, so instead he'd stayed until the sun was down, taking the drive to Beverly Hills.

That was where Jade's dad's house was. Her mother's house was located more conveniently in LA, but the drive wasn't too tedious and the traffic wasn't bad for a Thursday night. He knew it was a school night for her, but based on her insomnia -he wouldn't be a nuisance to her.

He parked his car a few blocks down, like he normally did if they took his car to Jade's place. Neither her mother or father was very approving of their relationship [really, Jade's parents never liked anyone she dated and she hadn't even dated many] - and so far, they hadn't even been walked in on. James was always gone either with Jade or alone by the next morning. Her parents were surprisingly easy to fool when necessary.

Once again, he approached the gargantuan tree that caused him plenty of grief and found the usual grooves to get to the point he always dreaded: that damned jump! So far, he'd never fell, so his confidence was well gained. He saw Jade's bedroom light on, so maybe he'd grown a bit too eager when he went for that jump and under shot it, barely grabbing onto the branch to save himself from plummeting to the ground.

His voice raised a great amount of octaves as he clung to the branch, his muscles tender with the strain. "JADE!" He screeched, because that was a good two stories to fall and he'd rather not bruise his ass!

Jade had been busy updating her hate blogs, per usual, when she heard the call of her name - that sounded a bit too much like James. Her eyes narrowed, as she doubted her hearing for a second before the following ring of his voice repeated. She got up instinctively, no matter how many times her subconscious was telling her it was a terrible idea.

She padded the few feet to her window, squinting out into the dark to see James, hanging onto the thick branch of her tree for dear life, like the complete and utter pretty idiot he was. Her eyes widened and she threw open her window, and shot out of it.

"God, he's so stupid!" She kept muttering to herself as she thought out a way to hoist him up, she was no body-builder like him.

"Jade, babe, oh thank god you heard me!" James immediately began to praise her, his eyes wide with relief. "Pull me up, PLEASE! I DON'T WANT TO DIE!" Her hands slipped down to grasp his wrists, despite how melodramatic he was being.

"You're not going to die! Just help me hoist you up." She ordered and planted her feet firmly against the wood, using her upper body strength to yank him, with some aid on his part because she couldn't lift an entire human being solo.

Once he was up, he practically clung to her, wrapping his arms around her as if he'd survived a near death experience. "Jade!" He exclaimed in happiness, grinning ear-to-ear.

She patted his back with one hand, spending more time glaring at him. "What are you even doing here? It's past nine." It's not that she was complaining she was just confused. Unless she was mad at him, the chances of her turning him away were slim.

"Oh, there's a funny story to that!" He answered sheepishly.

"Yeah, well, let's get inside and - " She forgot James' grip on her was so damn tight, that she made a move to take a step over to her window, when she completely lost her balance, and essentially her footing on the tree as well. Looks like they did fall after all.

It was a relatively short tumble and James ended up being the one taking the brunt of the force, slamming with his back down on the ground, Jade on top of him. The tables were turned from the first time he'd climbed up her tree.

He'd released a girlish shriek on the way down, whereas Jade had just yelped a little in surprise. His back was ringing with pain - he'd definitely feel that in the morning. So much for not falling..

"I'm going to kill you." Jade groaned into his chest, anticipating her father or worse, her step mother, coming out and nagging her.

It might be a good idea if they steered clear from that tree for a while.

[OoOoOoO]

AN: I found this one a LOT more comical, xD I promise I'll do a cute one next! This one just got my Jades muse out, while being entertaining for me to type. Once again, I made it long. \(-_-)/ I just can't get around it!

That is going to legitimately be a lie every time, I swear to God.

Anyway! Hope you enjoy the piece as much as I did writing it!

Reviews are my life; don't kill me.

- Nat


	4. L is for Lipstick

Moments In-Between

Summary: Jade and James were a mismatched pair, but that didn't mean there wasn't anything in-between them. Actually, there were a lot of moments - just not everyone saw them.

Rating: T

Pairing: Jades [Jade West and James Diamond]

AN: Shh, I wrote this one in advance, ;) I'm awful, :O

HERE is the cute one I promised! AllOfMeHatesYou and I were lucky enough to find some old RP's from our deleted RP accounts and it gave me the PERFECT idea. Generally, I do two memories with each prompt - so this one's a little different! I was quite excited to do this one. I'm on a roll this weekend.

AND just to fix what I said last time, 'Jade's Big Time Revenge' is actually six chapters, as AllOfMeHatesYou kindly reminded me, \(-_-)/

**AllOfMeHatesYou: I enjoy /borrowing/ your things! ^_^ It's a fun past time for me. I'm glad you liked that one, it was more entertaining than cute. :P **

**YOU SHOULD WRITE - YOU SHOULD WRITE - YOU SHOULD WRITE - YOU SHOULD WRITE - 3 PLEASE? DO IT! :D I will love you forever [even more than I do now; which is pretty hard to beat..]. xx**

Anyway, READ!

[OoOoOoO]

_L is for Lipstick_

Light was a piercing disgrace in the morning and it was no different when Jade awoke to the unforgiving sunlight blaring in her eyes. Her eyes snapped shut and she furiously burrowed into her substitute sunglasses, James' chest.

Surprisingly, he didn't stir when she shifted in his arms. Usually, he would and then he'd coax her back to sleep, because he'd want an additional few hours himself, but not this time. He must have /really/ been out. Then again, they'd spent the majority of last night out clubbing together, with a few of his friends.

Obviously they'd been drinking some, but Jade had kept her intake to simple two White Russians. She held back from ordering a Black Russian - sometimes the Kahlua was a bit concentrated and it just drove her mind wild. She had a tendency to be a silly drunk and she was /not/ fond of it. Two White Russians did the job well enough to loosen her.

James had done a bit more, participating in a round of shots along with a martini he ordered him, but neither of them had been completely plastered.

Most likely his body was just sleeping off all of the alcohol and physically exertion. Last night had been a little rough - on both of their bodies.

The brunette pressed her eyes shut tightly, but sleep wasn't welcoming her again - which was agitating in itself. She rolled off of his chest, de-attaching herself from James, who simply just dropped his arm on his chest and didn't seem to even notice her absence.

She felt around for his shirt and threw it on, standing and running her fingers through her hair as she trailed to the bathroom to wash her face and refresh herself a bit. She'd definitely be heading to the kitchen to make herself some coffee - unless Mrs. Knight had already done that. She had her own special coffee here, because apparently no one liked black coffee other than her.

Now, she hadn't exactly made a move to be quiet in the bathroom, because the way she saw it, if she was up - everyone had to be up, even James. But once she exited the bedroom, looking a bit more like herself, while /not/ donning a heaping amount of bedhead, James was /still/ asleep; despite her casual efforts to wake him up.

She exhaled deeply and stalked over to the bed, raising a hand to grasp his shoulder and shake him, when she had different thoughts. Maybe she could take the opportunity that was just sitting there.

How often was James /ever/ this deeply asleep? There hadn't been a time she could recall that he'd been quite /this/ knocked out - why wake him up just so he could be grumpy at her? He would wake up without her help - except with a surprise instead.

It was even more opportune because he /was/ naked after all.

Suddenly, taking a more entertaining route, she searched around for her bag; it had to be around here somewhere. They may have came stumbling only /slightly/ into the Crib last night, but she most certainly remembered dropping her bag somewhere in a heated mingle of ridding each other of their clothing. Finally, she located the garment halfway caught underneath the bed and brought it over to the side table, peeling an open and glancing around inside.

"There it is." She muttered to herself in satisfaction after a decent amount of digging, grasping the object, her eyes filling with anticipated mirth.

It was her black cherry lipstick - the lipstick that absolutely drove James wild whenever she wore it and/or kissed him with it. She'd worn plenty of it last night when they'd gone out - she knew /exactly/ what it did to him. But what she was doing with it this morning was more creative than what she was doing with it last night [even if that had been plenty enjoyable].

She uncapped the lipstick and rolled it out, layering on a good few layers to ensure it'd be nice and dark. Then she put it aside and climbed onto the bed, avoiding the squeak rather stealthily [it always happened] and hovered over him, doing her best to tug the remaining portion of the sheet down his abdomen, just laying it gently near his ankles.

Conveniently, he was laying on his back, so /all/ of him was bared to her. It was perfect. This /image/ was perfect. She was a very lucky girl and she'd thank any God out there for allowing her the luxury of such a perfect-bodied boyfriend. And thank /herself/ for shifting her taste to highly muscled, obscenely tall men - rather than thin, obscenely tall men.

She kept the lipstick within reach as she started at the top of his chest, pressing a firm but gentle kiss to each of his shoulder blades; then leaning back to check to make sure he was still out cold, but mostly to ensure the dark scarlet was plenty brilliant against his skin.

And it /was/.

She continued on her journey, placing spotty ones around his chest, even pressing lighter ones on his nipples because they'd be plenty sensitive, but she knew as she was getting down past his abs and approaching his v-lines, she had to be /very/ careful.

His v-lines had always been sensitive whenever she'd done anything to them, so she had to ensure that her kisses weren't too hard. That last thing she needed was for him to wake while in the middle of this - he'd probably flip.

Jade lowered her head, casting watchful eyes as she pressed the first kiss near his hip, creating a steady diagonal trail of them down the right v-line, lifting her head to nimbly do the other side.

She even dared to press a kiss to the 'other' head of him and yet he didn't stir, but only shifted his head a little. Now she reached over and applied another layer to press a few quick ones to the top of his thighs, and then clambered gracefully back up to his face. There, she pressed one VERY lightly to the base of his throat, two more to each of his cheeks, one to his forehead, and the finally - to the best part - his lips.

The brunette pulled back for the final time and smiled down at his face, watching him smile a little in his sleep and mumble something incoherently. Now she needed ONE last touch to her masterpiece.

She leapt off the bed and searched around in a few drawers to locate a permanent marker, achieving one and tiptoeing back over. She resumed her hovering position yet again and uncapped the marker with her teeth, signing her name on his abs.

'Morning Pretty Boy,

Jade West xx'

And with a small little black heart too.

The lipstick he'd be able to wash off with ease. The permanent marker, well, wasn't called a 'permanent' marker for no reason. He'd struggle a bit with that. And there was no way she'd let him know that the best way to get off permanent marker was with baby oil - because her name WOULD remain there and he'd probably be too absentmindedly distracted, that he wouldn't even think about looking it up online.

Not like he'd show anyone - she supposed it was sort of embarrassing; and cute at the same time. She wasn't sure which she was going for, actually. Even if cute WASN'T her thing. It was more sweet - endearing. Those terms she could handle.

Now Jade gathered her belongings and redressed near soundlessly. All of her hard work would be rewarded when she snuck out and he awoke to the pleasant little surprise marked all over his body soon enough.

And JUST to make sure that no one came in and saw him completely exposed, she was kind enough to drag the sheet all the way up to cover up to his abs, making sure her signature and the other remaining marks on the lower half of his body were properly concealed.

Snickering, she left with her bag to go scourge around for some very needed coffee.

[OoOoOoO]

James slowly blinked his eyes open, the sun invading his vision much like how it had invaded his girlfriend's eyes an hour or two ago. He rubbed at his eyes in a disgruntled manner and sat up, the sheet slipped completely off. His eyes absently settled down on his lean thighs and saw a few bright lip marks, catching him off guard.

Okay, now he was sure he was seeing things. Why would he have lip marks on him on other than his lips? Weird..

He pushed the sheets aside and got up, searching through his drawer for a clean pair of boxers to slip into considering he was naked. But he nearly tripped trying to get his foot into them and clunked into the wall, back first.

That gave him the opportunity to catch a glimpse of himself in his full-length mirror, gasping loudly.

So he was right. He didn't have lip marks on his thighs. No, he had lip marks EVERYWHERE!

ALL over his chest, plenty on his face, a handful scattered over his legs and even one on his - oh geez. The lipstick even looked familiar. Tentatively, he took a finger and ran it over one of the marks, swiping just enough to cover the pad of his finger, bringing it up to his mouth and tasting it.

The recognizable taste of Jade's black cherry lipstick assaulted his senses and he groaned loudly. "JADE!" And soon his eyes drew down to his abs, where a kind little message in NOT her lipstick was.

"Is that - is that SHARPEE?!" He shrieked and furrowed his eyebrows in frustration. It was like the near permanent-ness of a tattoo, except without the needle!

Okay, so maybe it was kind of cute [especially the pretty boy excerpt, his /favorite/ nickname of all] - the lip marks in her lipstick all over him; but the Sharpee?! Yeah, no! He'd had to scrub WAY too many layers of skin off to even begin to rid his body of it!

But suddenly he heard the worst noise he could and it was Carlos - bumbling down the hall to the bedroom. He'd clearly heard the shriek of his best friend and was concerned. Soon, the Latino threw the door open in a panic.

"James! Are you okay?! What are you -" He froze and stared at his friend, who stood looking rather embarrassed actually. But Carlos didn't even think much of it until the brunt of it hit him and he started to laugh, and he /really/ laughed alright.

James glared at his friend, but was secretly thinking of Jade.

Maybe he'd write on her with something next time.. Or maybe attack her lips! The lipstick definitely had had its intended effect..

[OoOoOoO]

AN: HA, and done. I actually liked this one. It was kind of cute! But the next one will be REALLY cute! Like fluff, because I need some Jades fluff in my life.

Look at how good I am with updates. I'm amazing, lately, ;)

Reviews are my life; don't kill me!

- Nat


	5. M is for Massages

Moments In-Between

Summary: Jade and James were a mismatched pair, but that didn't mean there wasn't anything in-between them. Actually, there were a lot of moments - just not everyone saw them.

Rating: T

Pairing: Jades [Jade West and James Diamond]

AN: SO, it's been absolutely ages since I've lasted updated, but I was in the mood, using my new iPad keyboard [which REALLY saves time massively] and this was produced as a result. I hope it was worth the wait. I apologize even more so to AllOfMeHatesYou - because I've teased him too many times regarding stories, :O Sorry, darling!

ANYWAY - this was a warped version of an RP we did where they were forced to 'stay friends' and they gave each other these sexual massages and it was totally hot.. I just didn't want to break them up, but I still wanted to do the piece, just a little differently because this RP was DELETED, :( Severe sad face.

Enjoy!

[OoOoOoO]

_M is for Massages_

Per usual, Jade and James were having another beach day. It was appropriate because they both lived by a beach. Jade wasn't overly keen of the beach due to a run in she had had with a dolphin so many years ago, but she still went because she liked to lay out in the sand and observe her gorgeous boyfriend while he surfed or played beach volleyball. With a body like his, it was rather hard to keep her eyes off of him - it wasn't exceptionally rare that he caught her staring and would make some cocky remark about it - he wasn't running low on ego feedings.

But this time around, James just seemed completely incapable of keeping her away from the water. Every time they went to the beach, she found some way out of it. She always brought up her fear of the ocean and dolphins; she even provided him with an anxiety-filled response whenever they were at the pool [which he later found out was because she didn't know how to swim very well] - yet she was completely fearless when entering a super hot jacuzzi to be cooked by witches? She was no doubt an odd girl.

He WANTED to see her get wet and have a little bit of fun with him. Sure, he liked to play volleyball with a few other beach goers time and time again and he didn't mind playing a little football in the water either, but he much preferred getting /her/ in the water, because it was fun that way. He could splash her without getting the death glare and she could finally get over her irrational fear. Didn't she get that he'd never let anything happen to her while she was by his side? The last thing he'd allow was for her to drown or be assaulted by a dolphin on his merit - he wasn't that stupid. If he allowed something like that to happen, he'd indefinitely never live that down.

Maybe he would - but in the next millennium at least!

He slid into the water just to cool himself off for a minute - it was aways a heat wave in Los Angeles during the summer. He wet his body, slicking his hair back and let himself soak in a little bit of the sun. He could use a summer tan - the last thing he was going to resort to was going to a tanning booth to get one of those artificial tans. His body was a temple and he intended on treating it that way continually. And did he NOT know about all of the harmful substances and lighting a body took in while they were in one of those death contraptions?!

Not to mention he'd made the mistake of watching Final Destination with Jade and watching that chick get absolutely roasted in one of those things made the option even MORE out of reach. He would not look good cooked fiercely like a rotisserie chicken.

He preferred ALL natural and looking his best as always. He was certain he'd look as good /now/ as he would when he was forty - he was ALREADY using his mother's line of anti-wrinkle cream, he was going to preserve his youth for as long as he could.

After a few minutes of just soaking a bit, he got out of the water and surveyed the beach for his girl's towel - which wasn't hard to spot with its coloring on the sand. Only Jade would have a Grinch themed towel - probably because it was her favorite Christmas special [next to Home Alone and regretfully, White Christmas]; despite the fact it was mid-July and Christmas was very far out of reach.

"Hey babe!" He greeted easily, flashing her a quick smile and sinking down on the towel next to her, leaning back on his elbows and giving her a once over. She looked phenomenal in the bikini she was donning - she had an amazing body [much like himself]. She was a bit immersed in her PearPad on her lap, so it gave him the perfect opportunity to do a thorough survey.

His eyes started at her stunning face, even if disappointedly her eyes were shielded with sunglasses, scoping down her chest with her /very/ endowed chest filling out the bikini top like a charm. He was tempted to take it off.. Moving downward over her smooth, flawlessly flat stomach, over her bottoms that made him WISH she was turned over so he could get a great glimpse of her ass. His eyes followed the never-ending lines of her long legs. Being in the sun made her look EVEN better because it provided fantastic lighting that made her look even more angelic - even if she really was more of a devil at heart.

James released a low whistle. "Looking very nice." He meant to think inwardly, but instead said it out loud giving himself away entirely. Little to his knowledge, she'd been sitting and watching him, smirking ear-to-ear at the fact he'd been checking her out in the first place. Please, his eyes practically burned holes into her flesh - along with the fact he'd greeted her, it's not like she was deaf.

"Mm, I should have worn the other bikini." Her eyes glanced ruefully down at the emerald color, shrugging her shoulders.

"The black one? Nah, this gives you a bit of color. You look incredibly hot." He flirted, winking in her direction.

"I know." She spoke cheekily, having been digging for a deeper compliment the entire time. He wasn't the only one who needed ego feedings all of the time. And just because, James leant over and provided her with a kiss, letting his hand slide against her jaw and bring her lips to comply with his.

Her teeth swept over his upper lip teasingly, before drawing away. "Mm, an even better greeting." But based on his facial expression and the look in his eyes, she could tell he was up to something. She'd known him for too long to suspect anything but mischief. " - What do you want?" And there was the familiar 'found out' panicked expression lurking in his eyes as soon as she finished her statement.

The teen sat up immediately, scoffing lightly at her. "I don't want anything! Can't a guy give his girl a kiss without having accusations tossed at him?" His tone was a complete giveaway - with his little fumbles. It was cute, really.

She propped her sunglasses up on her head, shutting off her PearPad and placing it aside. "Of course /he/ can, but /you/ can't. Don't generalize. I wouldn't have been so suspecting if you weren't such a janky liar. Just ask me or tell me what you're going to." She spoke in exasperation, rolling her eyes.

James released a huffy breath, but decided that now was just as a good as later. "Come in the water with me!" He finally asked, smiling hopefully to aid his request - even if she was a bit too immediate with negatively responding.

"No." Jade flat out refused to go in the water to participate in whatever hair-brained idea he'd formulated in his head. "We've been over this a million time: I - do not - go - in the water. There could be dolphins and -."

"There aren't any dolphins on the shoreline, Jade!" He protested with a frown. She needed to get over her fear! At least /his/ was rational! Needles were scary things - dolphins were harmless mammals. "All I'm asking is for you to come at least waist deep with me! No dolphin's stupid enough to come out in /that/ shallow of water."

Jade shot him a disbelieving look. "And how do /you/ know that, Mr. Dolphin Aficionado?"

He exhaled in exasperation - knowing very well he wasn't going to win this battle; he'd been fighting it for far too long. She was always stubborn about her fear - nearly as stubborn as he was with his needle fear. "It's common sense! Just - come on, I'm not asking for you to swim with the dolphins, I just want you to come in waist deep with me! Please?"

Her eyes widened, because everything following that word was pure torture - it always was. "James.." She said very slowly, watching that familiar look on his face /cross/ his face and hit her soul. "JAMES!" Her voice heightening in pitch, swallowing with an angry expression. "NO!" Pout or not, piercing her soul or not, she flat-out refused to possibly come in contact with any dolphins.

James sighed, this had to be one of the only times that his pout hadn't worked in persuading her to do what he wanted - it was usually the tool he leaned back on to get her to do as he wished. Or if he made his sad face - but based on the angry expression on her face, that probably wouldn't work too well. However, he had a back up plan - a backup plan that would probably bring a lot of screaming attention to them. It was worth a shot.

"Well.. Okay, I guess." He got up, running his fingers through his wet-slicked hair. He slowly turned around, trying to play it off casually.. even doing a little bit of whistling. "I'll just be on my way.. into the water.." Glancing back to ensure that she was no longer paying attention to him. He was hoping that she was zoning him out.

Once he figured she was distracted, he whirled around and swept her off her towel like the lightweight she was. He lifted weights at the gym heavier than her - she was nothing. Jade elicited a high-pitched noise that he didn't even know was something that a girl like her could make and he even took the liberty of holding her with one arm, snatching the sunglasses off the bridge of her nose with the other arm's freehand. "I'll just be on my way, into the water, WITH my girl." He smirked mischievously and moved from holding her bridal style, to throwing her over his shoulder.

"JAMES" She absolutely shouted, drawing an annoying amount of attention to them. "Don't you /DARE/ take me anywhere near that water or so help me god, I WILL CASTRATE YOU!" She probably wasn't kidding, but he was willing to take the chance.

"Nope! Not gonna work! You're coming in the water with me." He said simply, walking down the sand and weaving through a few people. It was all smooth sailing until she started DIGGING - HER NAILS - INTO HIS BACK - LIKE AN ANGRY CAT.

He ended up speeding the walk up quite a bit and instead, dropped her off in the water - softly, he didn't want to hurt her EVEN if she was totally hurting him. She made a soft splash in the water, but when she just sat there, part of her hair wet and dripping, her silent rage was kind of worrying.

James gulped very slowly. "Jade?" He asked tentatively. But while she remained silent, he decided to dig the hole deeper and splash her with a few kicks of water. His reflexes were fast and ideal enough to move out of the way of her splashes, even if she was just getting his legs.

"I'm going to kill you!" She shouted and got up, but he'd already started running down the shore. She couldn't outrun him - he knew that much. He was laughing in victory the entire way until out of no where he felt her leap onto his back and bring him down to the ground. Jade rolled him over on the sand, making a grab for his wrists and pinning them down. By now, they'd strayed a little farther down the shore where it was less occupied - it was later afternoon and people were going in for dinner. They'd been out doing things earlier in the day, when James had suggested they got to the beach.

He chuckled shortly. "Babe, I'm impressed. Didn't think you'd be able to catch up to me!" He teased smugly, which probably wasn't the best thing because she had the upper hand right now - even if he was perfectly capable of turning the tables whenever he wanted to because he was DEFINITELY superior in strength and there were no surprises in that category - strong for a girl or not.

Jade blew a stray brunette lock out of her face, snorting down at his incompetence. "Really shouldn't have underestimated now, huh?" Her hands pressing a little harder in their grasp on his shoulders.

"Ow, ow, OW!" He annunciated in pain, sending a dark look in her direction. "Hey! Watch it! You and your claws cut up my back!" By now, she'd long forgotten about his death sentence - it was much too fun to hold the reins of the dominance for one.

She rolled her eyes. "Oh, I'm sure." He was so melodramatic - and he had the audacity to refer to her as such on any given day when he was making a big deal out of her grabbing at his back when he was threatening to end her life in the water with the dolphins. "Don't be such a baby."

He released a huffy breath. "I'm not being a baby! I'm being realistic! You need to cut your nails!" He rose his arms and pushed against her force and plucked her off of him, sitting up. "You look if you don't believe me!" He claimed, swiveling around on his ass, twisting so she could get a good look at his back.

Once Jade got around to getting a good look, she'd admit he wasn't entirely wrong, but he'd definitely added some unnecessary drama to his statement. He was so sensitive. Her hand rose to brush the pad of her finger over some scattered inflamed crescent-shaped marks along his shoulder blades. "You just have a few little kitten scratches - hardly the dire wounds that need medicinal curing." She scoffed.

James pouted with his back turned, crossing his arms sternly. "My back's sore because of you!" And it was.. they wouldn't be there had she been /gentle/; something she was capable of doing when she was only in the best of moods.

"Shame on me." She retorted sarcastically, demeaning him with every passing word.

He opened his mouth to retort, but closed it immediately when a brilliant idea formulated in his mind: "You owe me a massage!"

"You're ridiculous - no!" She immediately objected. They were exterior wounds, not anything that was buried in his muscles. He swung around once more and stared at her like she was a sardonic creature from the Underworld.

"It's only fair!" He backed-up his request, frowning deeply to somehow aid his case. Now that he thought about it, he REALLY wanted a massage - and he'd never received one from her, so why not? Besides, it'd be hot to feel her hands all over his body - that may or may not have been his sole reason for suggesting it, other than the fact that it would feel amazing on his muscles. "Please?" He was pouring his heart and soul into this sad face - it would work, she was NOT going to become immune to his sad face when it had worked thousands of other times in the past!

Her eyes narrowed - this she could be more lenient with. It wasn't like she had a fear of massages - she just didn't necessarily want to do it. But staring at his gorgeous face all twisted up in sadness was super depressing, to be completely honest. "Ugh.. You're impossible. Fine, fine."

"Yay!" He exclaimed, getting to his feet. "Let's bring the towels over here and you can get started!" He wasn't keen on being massaged in front of everyone - because he might make noises he wouldn't want other people to hear. He jogged across the beach to snag their towels and slip her PearPad in her bag, carrying all of the junk over to where she was, When he said let's, he really meant him.

James laid the towel out how he was comfortable with it and laid down on his stomach, folding his arms and leaning his chin on them, flexing his back to relax himself in the position. He was so glad she'd complied - he didn't really want to miss out on a massage all because his pout and sad face were losing their appeal to her emotions.

She rose to her feet and prepared herself, taking a seat on his ass, letting her legs kneel down on either side of him. "This is going to be BRIEF, so don't get your hopes up."

"Please, you /love/ being able to touch me like this."

"Shut it or it'll be a rough massage rather than a relaxing one!" She warned, squeezing his shoulder blades aggressively just to get her point across. At that point, he stayed quiet and just let her get down to business.

Jade started at his shoulders, meticulously massaging the lean muscle he had. It was fun to watch the way his muscles contorted against her movements - because he was so muscular. Truth be told, she'd never been incredibly interested in muscular bodies earlier in her life. Her prior boyfriends hadn't been super well-built, they'd just been pretty skin and bones, along with a good height. James was the opposite [minus the height portion]. Her taste had morphed into remarkable taste, because she looked back on guys, like Beck for instance, and wondered exactly what she saw. James was a huge improvement.

A sound of approval skirted from James' lips and she swore she felt that inwardly, because his sounds typically drove her wild. Especially when they were going at it - it was a good thing that she couldn't witness his facial expression from this position, or else she might have gotten a little hot under the collar - or in her case, bikini top.

She moved down his shoulder blades, even spending a bit of time on his biceps, absently admiring as she did. His body was God-ly; she was a more than lucky girl.

While she was busy checking him out while massaging him, James was enjoying the hell out of it. Not only did he get her hands all over his body, but he got all the kinks and sore spots rubbed out of his body. He was going to have to ask her for a massage more often - because this was just great. He was having the time of his life, right now.

Her hands stilled and worked in a line down his back, keeping away from his spinal line because that was a /dangerous/ place to work. She also wasn't worried to get close to his ass, even if she was sitting on it. But, she also a little cruel, because once she reached the line of his swim shorts, she worked her way back up in a tough line all over again, splaying her front against his back, skin-to-skin.

James couldn't help getting a little turned on - she was making it difficult to keep still.

Her lips took refuge near his ear, muttering, "You better intend on returning the favor, Pretty Boy," Using his old nickname in that sultry tone of hers to make matters even worse - like the minx she was.

He had /zero/ problem returning the favor - HE was the ultimate tease and he could absolutely blow her little tricks out of the park. Pfft, she thought SHE was good! She knew /nothing/!

She finished up at his neck, leaning her head down and grazing her teeth lightly against the flesh, playing on how sensitive his neck /always/ was; it was something they very much had in common.

"Done!" She pronounced, landing a swift, but light slap to his shoulders to let him know. "You're welcome. Now /my/ turn." She slid off of him and waited for him to get up, before she found herself getting into a similar position to how he had been, stretching herself out comfortably before him. He, as she had, took a seat on her ass.

Jade mentally debated on whether or not she should untie her bikini strings, but she already figured he'd end up doing it - he was James. She inwardly sighed when he first laid his hands on her, smoothing his hands against her soft flesh and over to her bikini string, as predicted. He took his time in undoing it, laying them aside and carefully brushing the exposed sides of her breasts as he went back up.

Ugh, he was a tease.

He landed a soft rub to her shoulders, arching his neck down to press a kiss to the base of the back of her neck, causing her to shudder beneath him. She was so easy - it was kind of amusing to him. But then again, he knew that only /he/ could gauge that kind of reaction from her! She always let him know that - and vice versa [especially when she was jealous over one of his female friends].

"James." She voiced in yet another warning tone when his lips began straying in strategic places all around her back like the dick he was..

"Shh." He murmured against her skin, kind of forgetting about the massage so he could just focus on teasing her. His hands even went to toy with the sides of her breast exposed /again/ - oh he was evil!

She'd known from the get go that this was a BAD idea to get into - and to think she'd thought she was going to receive a normal massage that NORMAL people receive - how moot of her to even infer.

His fingers were roaming a bit too much and she had to turn her head to ensure there wasn't anyone in the general vicinity before she did what she did; which was, of course, expertly flipping them over and landing on top, her top completely falling off.

James was smirking, his eyes all up in her cleavage like the happy boy he must have been for getting the eyeful. She'd aligned herself up /perfectly/ with the excitement in his shorts, leaning down over him. Now /she/ was the cruel tease setting into a low grind.

"You were going to /massage me/, hm?" Questioning his motive for exactly /how/ he had been massaging her. "More like lather me in your lips - not that I mind." Her lips now smirking madly.

He looked sheepish for a second, before he himself checked out whether they were alone or not. "You think we got a few spare minutes?"

The brunette raised an eyebrow. "Obviously, yes; why?"

"Just because." And he grabbed her face to initiate a kiss and /plenty/ more activities. Not even massages were normal for them.

[OoOoOoO]

AN: Hope you enjoyed it - keeping it short so I can upload it before I go to bed. I'm keeping AllOfMeHatesYou waiting enough, ;)

Reviews are my life; don't kill me!

- Nat


End file.
